Painful Affection
by IceManO'war
Summary: Theon had always assumed for the worst ever since he was imprisoned by Ramsay. But soon enough Theon learns the bitter sweetness of Ramsay's love -This was a fanfiction that I wrote for one of my friends during our fanfiction gift exchange. Its a Ramsay/Theon fic This is my first 'dirty' fanfiction that I have every written.


Torment was the only feeling left in Theon's miserable life. But who was this 'Theon'? The only name he ever went by now is Reek. The dejected, pitiful wriggling worm of a man. Reek was now officially the definition of ceaselessness anguish. Reek peered down from where he hung on the X shaped wooden fixture, where his arms and legs were spread. His head seemed to wilt. He appeared lifeless and limp by resting his chin on his chest. It had splotches of magenta and violet bruises. All of those deep carvings scattered among his body were constantly oozing syrup like blood. While some of them remained clotted scabs, Ramsay made sure to make them deeper every day by running a blade in the same motion with a grin on his face as he etched through Reek's skin. All Reek could do was to blubber and howl in agony. His arms and legs were no help as they jerked when he struggled to twist free of his restraints making his wrists and ankles sore from the friction of the tight, dry, leather. In this lighting of the chamber Reek could barely make out the shape of the engravings left by Ramsay. What did it matter anyway? It had been at least six hours since Ramsay went out to do some errands. He even left a good bye gash right above both his left and right knee using a trench club. The precise blow had left four deep holes in his flesh from the rusty spikes on both legs. The Two immense bruises were starting to form since he bid farewell. The bloody weapon now propped up against a wall along with other torcher devices in a corner. They were now sitting in a puddle of rain water from a leak in the ceiling. The storm was defiantly getting worse, you could hear the rain crashing down outside. It was soothing just listening to it. Reek listened for every time the thunder roared and every flash of lightning that managed to make its way into the cell. Reek took a deep breath and winced as the cuts among his belly stretched. He then slowly exhaled into the cold damp atmosphere. Perhaps the gods pitied him enough to give him a sliver of peace. Suddenly fingers dug into the hairs on the back of his head and forcefully yanked back, causing his neck to bend backwards. Reeks gaze met with Ramsay's, his pale lead eyes had a fresh devious flicker to his gaze. Flashes of lightning revealed faint splotches of blue among the silvery irises but there was something else about his gaze that caught him off guard. What could be hiding behind those beautiful eyes? Wait, 'beautiful'? Reek thought to himself. Did he just admire Ramsay for a second? Reek instantly shook the notion as his eyes averted Ramsay's, darting every which way only to meet Ramsay's every so often. Ramsay's lips curled, revealing his perfect teeth creating a vicious looking grin. "Don't look so worried now, I was planning on returning you know. Were you growing bored without me? I didn't mean to stay away for too long. You know how errands are. One minute you think something might be very important to you and then the next you find yourself finding it utterly small and pathetic. Kind of like your cock!" Ramsay's voice bounced off the walls and rattled inside Reek's head causing more aches.

Ramsay let go of Reeks hair and shoved his head back into place. He then hobbled to the table that stood a couple feet away from where Reek hung dragging a leather covered box behind him, and placed the large trunk on top. The trunk was a hassle to drag all the way to the chamber due to the fact that it was almost twice his size. He took a moment to take a few breaths and ran a hand through his thick drenched hair. With his back facing Reek, Ramsay then opened the trunk and dipped his arm inside. Fear washed over Reek as he watched Ramsay rummage through the dark trunk, whatever was in there defiantly meant that Ramsay was planning something horrendous. Ramsay could feel Reek watching his every move. He smiled to himself bashfully as his cheeks became warm and started to turn into a light tint of pink. Ramsay quickly reached into his coat and pulled out his flask. He took a swig from it, and then quickly tucked it back inside his coat. This way if his face was still rosy it would look like it was the alcohol's doing. Ramsay glanced over his shoulder, looking Reek up and down. He then turned back to the trunk and pretended to continue searching for something. "_He's too conscious, there's no way I'll be to surprise him. I have something great in store and there is not a chance that I'll let it go to shit." _Ramsay thought. He was prepared for this and one thing for sure, Ramsay hated it when plans failed. Ramsay pulled a clear vile containing a lime green liquid, he twisted and pulled out the cork making a loud squeak then _POP _sound. Ramsay sharply turned around on the back of his heels threw the cork over his shoulder, marching over to Reek and stood right in front of him. A shiver went down Reek's spine, his hands suddenly became clammy and his pupil shrunk. "Say aaaah." ~ 3 He cooed, a grin flashed upon his face. Reek was unsure on whether He should obey Ramsay's orders or refuse to do as he wished. His jaw opened slowly as his bottom lip quivered. Ramsay grew very impatient in mere seconds. With one hand he gripped Reek's jaw and pulled it open, and with the other hand shoved the vile into his mouth. Reek instantly gagged on the sour concoction as it filled mouth and ran down his throat. He accidentally inhaled at the same time as he swallowed, causing him to cough sending bullets of spit and green fluid up into the air and then crash down on his own face. "What a careless guzzler you've turned out to be. I expected better manners from a rejected royal. Have some class!" Once Reek drank half of the liquid Ramsay removed the glass and slapped Reek across the face. Reek suddenly felt a rush of dizziness and soreness on his cheek. Right when he was about to make a remark his eyes became heavy, soon enough everything went dark from there. His body refused to let him open his eyes; he was now falling into a deep coma. Ramsay set the half empty glass on the table next to the chest and turned back to Reek. At first Ramsay wasn't sure where to start although he did know for a fact that a lot of time now rested in his hands. He should probably start setting up for his arrangement.

Something was stopping him in his tracks. Ramsay continued to stand there motionless, watching the sleeping Reek from a distance. He slowly took a few steps towards Reek, he then stood still again midway to watch him closely. Ramsay then forced himself to walk up to the unconscious Reek and gripped a handful of his hair. He lifted Reek's limp head and forced it to bounce around multiple times before he concluded that Reek was truly into a deep trance. Reek didn't even wince or quietly yelp. Reek continued to breathe quietly as he rested. He was obviously still alive, to Ramsay's relief he hadn't used too much of the poison. Just the perfect amount to keep him knocked out cold. Ramsay gently let go of Reek's locks. He reached into his coat once more and pulled out his handkerchief, Ramsay lightly wiped off the juice that Reek had spat on himself. A soft muffled groan rumbled in Reek's throat, it made Ramsay jump a little. He was used to hearing him making this sound when he was asleep, it was normal sleep noises that Reek usually made but it surprised Ramsay. Normally Ramsay would not be this close to Reek as he slept. Usually Ramsay would be too busy sharpening his knives or tending to other Bolton duties. It was strange to Ramsay. He had never seen someone at peace for a very long time. Ramsay snapped out of his trance, He knew he should get started on the preparations. After all this was his special gift for Reek and himself. Ramsay whispered to himself "We have come so far haven't we Reek?" Ramsay grabbed Reek's chin and pulled his heavy limp face up to his. He could feel Reek take in slow rhythmic breaths as he continued to sleep in his sedated form. Ramsay knew he should be preparing for the 'great surprise' he had in store, but He found himself lost in the mesmerizing smell of Reek. Wait a minute, Ramsay inhales Reek's scent. His face crinkles in disgust, Reek defiantly smelled like shit and urine for the most part but there was a sweet lingering smell like pine sap. Ramsay let go of Reek's chin, it instantly drooped just like a smelly rag doll. A tortured, drugged up, rag doll. Ramsay began to deploy his plan. He took a couple steps closer and untied him from the post he usually hung on for torturous events; Ramsay hadn't realized how heavy he was. Usually he would get someone else to do all of this extra work. However, Ramsay felt that if this 'incident' were to spread throughout the kingdoms his name would be tainted. If his father were to even find out that Ramsay had mounted another man he would think lesser of him. As Ramsay continued to catch his breath he glanced down at Reek where he left him, sprawled on his belly among the cold floor. Ramsay quickly fetched a wooden wheelbarrow, he somehow managed to get him in there in a matter of minutes after an awkward struggle to get the limp body in a manageable position to place him into the damn thing. Ramsay had later been able to successfully sneak Reek to Ramsay's bedroom without anyone noticing. There was a squeaky wheel on the wheelbarrow and he most certainly did not want any attention drawn to him. So Ramsay had to carry Reek up to his bedroom. He constantly had to cling to the railing with one hand the whole climb while the other secured Reek onto his shoulder. Ramsay nearly lost his balance, with Reek's weight atop of his shoulder he teetered on a step, instinctively both of his hands shot for the railing. His gripped dismissed Reek's body and tumbled onto a couple of stairs below. It wasn't that bad of a tumble to be fair, Reek skidded down at least five or six steps. It made Ramsay cringe, not because he was worried about Reek….well maybe a little. But he hated that he had to exert more energy to retrieve Reek and then climb the same stairs again. When Ramsay finally made it to his room he hastily went over to his bed and plopped on the soft crimson cot he had dragged Reek onto the bed with him. While Reek's upper body was dangling off the bed his lower half was near Ramsay's face. But he didn't care; He was tired at this point. Too tired to even make a clever remark about his situation. He knew the medicine would wear off in a couple of hours, Ramsay still had time to relax. After Ramsay's short rest he continued to work, Ramsay had then spread Reek's limps on his bed and tied each arm and leg with rope onto the bed's four banisters. Ramsay then started to undress and slipped into a more suitable attire for this occasion, a pink bathrobe with a black X streaked across the midsection. As it was also time for Reek to change apparel. Or in his case be stripped of what ever cloth that was left on his scarred body. Ramsay had been in such a rush he forgot to remove Reek's clothing before he had tied him up. "_No matter." _Ramsay grabbed one of his daggers from atop his dresser and cut Reek's clothes off. It was only after one more hour when Reek finally awoke. Reek's head felt so sore and dizzy. It was hard enough to open his eyes. But they soon fluttered open but then started to squint as the light shining through the window disturbed his vision. He then started to twist his limbs expecting to still be hanging in the torcher chamber, but to Reek's surprise he found himself restrained not in mid-air but laying down on a soft bed. Reek then also felt light breeze brush in between his thighs. Instinctively he tried to close the gap by buckling his knees together, but could not due to the restraints. He felt very vulnerable as his legs were spread in such a fashion. The way he was angled seemed awkward to him as he could not see past his bare spot where his penis once was, it was as if he were trying to look over a rounded hairy hill. But then a familiar face came into view from across the room, his head looked like it was in between his legs. It was Ramsay. "**My** Kraken has finally awoken!" Ramsay roared, he then crackled at his own little joke. He took a moment to admire his own banter; Ramsay almost forgot to compose himself he was just so full of excitement, his lips were curled into a joyous grin. "_No more time to waste…Its time to get started…"_ He thought. Ramsay's face quickly transformed into a zealous stare. He looked as if he were a famished dire wolf. Ramsay's eyes seemed to have grown more vibrant as his urge for pleasure and causing convulsion. Ramsay stood up in an instant, discarded his pink robe and sprinted towards the bed. He then clambered onto the dazed Reek and crammed his hard staff into the barren hole of where Reek's penis used to once happily erect itself. Now fully awake Reek began to scream as Ramsay slammed his penis over and over again into his…well, 'man' hole. No, his **man-gina**. Ramsay's strokes intensified as Reek's pain seemed to get worse. The inside of Reek's barren muscles felt good on Ramsay's penis as with each stroke blood began to

Trickle out and onto both of them and the bed. Once this started to become too repetitive Ramsay removed his penis soaked in Reek's blood and happily strode over to his dresser. As Reek bayed in agony from behind Ramsay found what he was looking for, a wood carving he had been working on for a while. It was Ramsay's favorite hobby for the past couple of months and it only took him yesterday to finally finish it. He turned around with the craft in his hands looking quite pleased with himself. Still in agony Reek peered over to find Ramsay walking back towards him but with some kind of smoothed log with a spike at one end with the opposite end rounded. When Ramsay got close enough Reek now knew what it was that Ramsay held. A wooden penis. To Reek's surprise there were a couple of details he soon noticed about it. It had designs on it. On the head of the penis Ramsay had carved a single curved line underneath a hole for the nose and two dots above it making it appear to be a happy face. Then on the front of the staff there was a carving of the Bolten symbol and on the back of the staff was a squid representing house Grey Joy. Without warning Ramsay held the wooden penis firmly with the spike facing Reek and stabbed the masterpiece into his old spot where Reek's real penis used to be. Reek wailed loudly in tremendous pain, it was sore enough down there but now it felt as if he were to die right there from so much torment. He wished. "How do you like your new woodie?! Took me a while to find the right material but it was worth it!" the new penis was comically bigger than Reek's original penis's size. So now if Reek were to escape this madman he would then look as if he had a massive boner everywhere he went. The thing would probably refuse to stay in his trousers (If he were to get new ones, that is.) His house sign was facing himself while house Bolton's symbol must be facing Ramsay. Why Ramsay had went out of his way to carve his house's symbol? This confused Reek considering he would least expect this gesture from Ramsay. After all he was Reek's main source of torment. The rest of the evening was filled with more pain and suffering, well for Reek that is. Ramsay was having the time of his life, he had never felt so pleasured in a long time, ever since his wife died. She had been a waste of space anyways. After some more pleasure and pain the two of them cuddled together peacefully. Or perhaps Ramsay slept peacefully while Reek was quietly sobbing and felt sore all over. Ramsay turned his head towards Reek, He was so close to him that he could feel his breath. With tears filling Reek's eyes running down his face still Reek peered back at Ramsay. Out of no where Reek jolted towards Ramsay without any rational thoughts in his thick skull, and kissed Ramsay passionately on the lips. Ramsay did not expect this at all, as his face turned a deep rosy blush. It took a moment for Ramsay's mind to register what was happening, after four or five more lingering seconds he came to his senses and slapped Reek across the face and covered his own mouth. Ramsay's eyes averted wile Reek had continued to stare wistfully at Ramsay. Finally Ramsay's eyes met with Reek's only Ramsay's blush had become a deep crimson now. "Who the fuck gave you the right to make the first move?" and with that Ramsay grabbed the hair behind Reek's head and forced him towards his face and proceeded to make out. Even if Reek did smell like shit, it was a pretty good kiss.

The end


End file.
